Opposites attract
by newzealand gurl
Summary: No summary for this anymore, I will explain my OC, his background, personality etc. throughout the story :) Please review! Sebastian x OC SLASH Don't like, don't read. Simple logic. XD May or may not have Yaoi later on :3


**_Opposites_ _Attract..._ **

**Prologue**

**_No ones P.O.V _**

_"Wheres Dorian? He normally doesn't take so long..."_ Caiden thought, glancing up at the clock on the wall of the living room worriedly. He began to twist the ring that Dorian had given him, thinking of what could have happened to his partner. His attention quickly returned to the little bundle that began to keen and whine in his arms. Smiling softly, he brushed soft, navy blue hair out of his son's amber-brown eyes and reached over to the table, grabbing the baby bottle. "Here you go Dante," He cooed to the tiny child, who began to suckle the bottle eagerly. "Ah, don't drink so fast. Don't want to get yourself sick." A few minutes passed and Dante finally let go of the bottle, giving a loud burp and caused the leftover milk to dribble out of his mouth. Caiden chuckled and grabbed a tissue, wiping the milk off Dante's face. Dante shook his head, causing his face to take on wolfish features and reached his chubby hands, or paws, up to his "mother". Caiden smiled and began to rock his son back and forth in his arms, causing the tiny baby to fall asleep. His wolfish features slowly returned to a normal human face, which was completely peaceful. Smiling, Caiden placed his son down in his cot that was beside his armchair.

He slowly began to doze off as well, when a loud knock at the door jolted him awake. He stood up quickly, but made sure to move slowly enough so he wouldn't wake Dante. "It can't be Dorian." He thought solemnly, as he began to reach the door. "He has a key or he would just walk in. I wonder who it could be then..." He opened the door, to reveal Alec Ayres, Dorian's brother. "A-Alec? Why are you here?" He asked in shock, while his brother-in-law smiled at him sadly. "I'm afraid... something terrible has happened." Alec answered gravely, with a sad expression on his face. "Well... why don't you come in and tell me?" Caiden asked, stepping out of the way slightly to let him in. Alec smiled and nodded once, before stepping inside the hallway. They walked into the living room and Caiden gestured for Alec to sit, asking if Alec wanted a drink of tea. "Oh a drink of tea would be very nice Caiden, thank you." Alec stated with a smile. Caiden returned it, before going into the kitchen to make the tea. He returned a few minutes later, carrying the drinks and placed one in front of Alec, before sitting down.

Alec surveyed his surroundings, enjoying the homely feel of the living room and noticed the cot next to Caiden's chair. "I didn't know you had a child, Caiden." He stated, catching his brother-in-law's attention. "Are you the father or, "mother", in a sense?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth when Caiden flushed. "The mother..." Caiden stated embarrassedly, pouting when Alec laughed slightly. "Ah. I should have known my brother would be the dominant of you two." He stated with a large grin, showing off his sharp canines. Alec then looked back at the cot and asked, "Can I see my nephew?" Caiden smiled and nodded, before reaching in and gently lifting Dante out. Alec gazed at Dante, examining his features. "He looks exactly like Dorian did!" Alec exclaimed after he had finished examining his nephew. Caiden beamed at him and nodded his head, cradling Dante in his arms. "Apparently, he has my eyes." He added, smiling down at his beautiful child. Alec sighed sadly, causing Caiden to look at him in confusion. "Caiden, you may want to put him back into the cot." Alec stated, the look in his eyes causing Caiden to nod his head slowly and place Dante back into the cot.

Caiden looked back to Alec, very confused, causing him to sigh once again. "Caiden... I'm afraid that Dorian isn't going to be coming back." He explained softly, causing Caiden to look at him in bewilderment. "W-Why not?" Caiden asked, his eyes filling with confusion and fear. Alec stared at him sadly, before answering. "He was killed by an enemy of ours from a long time ago... I had just managed to stabilize him, when he died... I'm so sorry..." With that, he stood up and looked at Caiden, his eyes filled with pity. "I'll see myself out" He added quietly and walked out.

It took a few moments to register what Alec had just said. When it did, Caiden felt numb. He couldn't breathe. He didn't even realise he had tears falling down his cheeks. He finally began to voice his pain, after what felt like hours. Burying his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking in time with his shaky breaths, Caiden wept for the loss of the one he loved. His grieving was interrupted by the crying of his son, who sensed his "mother's" sadness and began to cry along. Caiden wiped his tears away quickly and lifted his son out of his cot. "Hey, why're you crying?" He asked, laughing airily as he looked at Dante's face. "Mummy's okay. It's just that daddy's..." He trailed off, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks once more when he saw Dante's eyes, which were the exact same as his mates. "H-He's not going to be here anymore..." Caiden managed to sob out, holding Dante close and clutching him like a lifeline. Dante began to wail again, Caiden following suit. The two of them cried for hours, until they wore themselves out and fell asleep.

The last thought on Caiden's mind was, as he gazed at his sleeping son, "Oh Dorian... What am I going to do now?"...

**_Please review and no hate please! This is my first slash fic and I hope that I've done an alright job so far :) If you have any ideas that could help me, they would be extremely appreciated! ^_^ Please don't hate it, because if you don't like it, you can leave anytime. Simple logic._**

**_Hope you like it so far!_**

**_Newzealandgurl_**


End file.
